


Bellum Civile

by Amber_Brush



Series: Livre VII [6]
Category: Kaamelott, La Guerre des Rois (Kaamelott AU)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/F, Gen, Kaamelott Résistance, Medieval Lesbians, Nonbinary Character, Paganism, amour courtois, bi!édern, chevaleresses, en commençant par ma chouchoute, le chevalier femme, nonbinary!Viviane, nonbinary!édern, panel de figures de la Résistance contre l'Usurpateur, roman courtois, symbolique des cartes, Édern la Preuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Galerie de figures méconnues qui firent parler d’elles lors de la résistance contre Lancelot.Suite deScripta.
Relationships: Edern/Viviane (Kaamelott)
Series: Livre VII [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665169
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	1. Édern la Preuse

**Author's Note:**

> Le worldbuilding de cette fic doit beaucoup à Sol_Invictus et à son UA “La Guerre des Rois”.
> 
> Elle est la suite de _La Fée et la Pythie_ et de _Scripta_ , et mentionne des évènements qui se déroulent dans _Le Périple_.
> 
> Le titre signifie “guerre civile” en latin.
> 
> Musiques : Within Temptation. Surtout _[Let Us Burn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBr3Xb6-2sk)_ , _[And We Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awvqIi427_A)_ , _[The Reckoning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7sOZ_TFUXg)_ et [_Raise Your Banner_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrMGGMNTKa8), ainsi que de manière plus générique les albums _Resist_ et _Hydra_. J'associe ces chansons aux Rebelles au temps de Lancelot et à La Guerre des Rois.

Lors de la première réunion officielle de la nouvelle Table Ronde, Léodagan introduisit « une recrue qui lui avait été recommandée par un ami ». Père Blaise approuva en silence, fier que ses recherches des chevaliers errants perdus aboutissent enfin. 

Lorsque le nouveau chevalier ôta son heaume, certains y trouvèrent cependant à y redire, car il s'agissait… d'une femme.

« Certains d'entre vous se rappelleront peut-être d'Édern, fit le Carmélidien, la main sur l'épaule de sa protégée. Elle était venue à une réunion de la Table Ronde, y a des plombes de ça, je pourrais même pas quand vous dire quand. C'est la fille de Nechtan, un chef de clan picte que je connais bien. Et j'peux vous dire que niveau castagne, elle a de comptes à rendre à personne. 

-Ah ben elle va avoir belle mine, la Résistance, grommela Calogrenant. Les petites minettes chevaleresses qui récitent des poèmes et tressent des couronnes de fleurs…

-Ah mais vous, quand on aura besoin de savoir le chemin d'la plage, on vous sonnera !, s'offusqua dame Séli. Je vous signale que depuis la régence de mon mari, il n'est plus interdit aux femmes de siéger à la Table Ronde, que cela vous plaise ou non. Et si vous doutez du fait qu'une femme, ça puisse cogner, j'vous propose cordialement ma main dans la tronche.

-Tiens donc ?, ironisa Goustan le Cruel, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. En tout cas, moi j’savais pas que les gonzesses, ça pouvait se faire pousser des paires des couilles ! » 

Et d’éclater d’un rire bien gras. 

L’ambiance se glaça instantanément. Peu de membres de la Résistance appréciaient le père de Léodagan, et il ne fut que très peu suivi dans son hilarité gouleyante. En réaction, des poings se serrèrent, des mâchoires se crispèrent… et une tempête de cheveux noirs se jeta sur le phallocrate. 

Il sortit tant amoché de la confrontation que Léodagan, qui éprouvait déjà beaucoup d’admiration et de sympathie envers la chevaleresse, décida de l’engager pour sa protection rapprochée. 

Et ainsi, à l’instar de Grüdu dans son temps envers Arthur, Edern devint la garde du corps personnelle du roi Léodagan, ainsi que la protectrice de la famille royale de Carmélide. 

*

Il y avait une bonne raison au caractère martial d’Édern : elle était picte. Et, comme toutes les femmes de son peuple, elle avait reçu une éducation militaire, à l’instar des hommes. 

Très rapidement, elle prit l'habitude de s'entraîner dans la salle d'armes avec dame Séli. Cette dernière se trouvait ‘rouillée’ par ses années passées à la cour sans combattre. Or, en ces temps de guerre civile, il était temps de reprendre les armes.

Parfois, Yvain les rejoignait, même si ses compétences guerrières laissaient à désirer. Il ne disait pas grand-chose. Le départ brutal de son compagnon Gauvain pour l'Orcanie l'avait grandement peiné. 

Il ne parlait que par monosyllabes. Un soir, après l'entraînement, Édern parvint à se poser un peu plus longtemps en sa compagnie (et sans sa mère) et comprit que le jeune homme préparait en vérité une mission afin de délivrer son ami de sa marâtre sorcière. Les rumeurs qui couraient à leur propos étaient en effet terrifiantes. 

Le prince Yvain savait que pour le moment, il n'était pas à la hauteur s'il devait y avoir un affrontement. C'était pour ça qu'il s'entraînait tant, et ce, contrairement à son habitude. Il voulait tout savoir pour devenir un guerrier respectable. 

Édern sourit avec sagesse et lui promit de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait. 

Ce qui surprit davantage la chevaleresse, ce fut de voir l'ancienne maîtresse du roi Arthur débarquer dans la salle d'armes le lendemain matin, à la première heure, le regard empli de détermination. 

« Moi aussi, je veux apprendre à m'battre ! », s'exclama-t-elle, un long poignard sinueux à la main. 

Elle s'appelait Demetra et c'était la femme du prince, mais Édern ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle aussi était liée à Gauvain par un certain arrangement conjugal - dont elle ne voulait pas savoir les détails. En tout cas, si expédition il y avait, elle en serait, elle aussi. 

Et ainsi, Édern s'improvisa maîtresse d'armes. 

Elle appréciait ses joutes avec dame Séli, qui l'avait prise sous son aile et la traitait comme sa fille Guenièvre, reine captive auprès de Lancelot et dont la position les inquiétait tous. Elles conversaient souvent en picte. La reine de Carmélide lui demandait des nouvelles de son père Nechtan, car elle connaissait bien le chef de clan en question. Lui aussi s'était lancé dans la grande bataille contre l'Usurpateur. 

Sa fratrie n’était pas en reste : bien que barde, son frère Taliesin voulait absolument en découdre. Et les talents de guérisseuse de sa soeur Betham se révélaient bien utiles quand on lui ramenait des blessés. 

Même le petit Langolen, son neveu, s’entraînait parfois dans un coin avec son épée de bois. 

Le prince Yvain apprenait peu à peu les rudiments du combat à l'épée, lui aussi. Édern avait constaté avec consternation que, bien qu'il fût chevalier depuis maintes années, il ne maîtrisait même pas ce domaine. Franchement, par moments, l’enfant se montrait meilleur que lui. Mais bon, sa persévérance faisait foi. 

Quant à Demetra, pleine de fougue, c'était une élève assidue et énergique. Elle promettait de développer un style de combat où la sensualité le disputerait à la sauvagerie. 

Édern n'était pas totalement insensible à ses charmes. Si son cœur n'appartenait pas aussi clairement aux seigneurs Yvain et Gauvain, elle aurait peut-être tenté de la séduire lors de leurs joutes rapprochées. 

Las ! Son cœur soupirait en vain. Mais peut-être qu'un ou une membre de la Résistance saurait tenter sa chance avec elle ? Pour le moment, du moins, le temps était à la guerre et non à l'amour. 

Léodagan, assigné à résidence et épuisé par leur situation préoccupante, se reposait beaucoup sur sa présence d'esprit. Elle se battait souvent, et sortait fréquemment victorieuse de ses escarmouches contre les hommes en blanc ou les alliés de Lancelot. Bohort, dont la couardise n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, l'aidait régulièrement. 

Petit à petit, le peuple se mit à surnommer Léodagan le Roi de Cœur. Parce que, malgré son surnom de Sanguinaire, il s'était entouré de sa famille et de gens de confiance. Et parce qu'il défendait les Bretons contre la folie du Chevalier Blanc. 

La reine Guenièvre, sa fille, devint la Reine de Cœur. L'élue de Lancelot, sa femme légitime, désormais. Et Dame Séli, bras droit du roi de Carmélide, fut tout logiquement appelée le Valet de Cœur.

Les gens parlaient aussi d'un certain Roi de Carreaux, force bienfaisante qui les sauveraient du terrible Roi de Pique, le funeste Lancelot. Ce n'étaient encore que des rumeurs, mais Édern voulait tant y croire ! Il pratiquait la magie blanche et était peut-être bien un envoyé céleste, qui les délivrerait de cette ère sombre. 

Il se murmurait justement qu'Anna de Tintagel, la redoutable Argine, voulait mettre le benjamin de ses fils sur le trône et en faire un Roi, lui aussi. Le Roi de Trèfle… Le chevalier, désormais froid et dur, était devenu méconnaissable. S'il devait advenir, son règne serait atroce.

Édern, elle, fut dotée de l'épiclèse “la Preuse”, en l'honneur de ses vertus martiales exceptionnelles. 

Elle espérait être à la hauteur de la légende. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le père d'Édern se nomme Nechtan en hommage au légendaire roi picte Nechtan mac Derile, ainsi qu’au personnage de la mythologie celte du même nom. 
> 
> Pour aller plus loin sur les femmes chevaliers, je vous conseille [cette émission de France Inter (La Marche de l'Histoire)](https://www.franceinter.fr/emissions/la-marche-de-l-histoire/la-marche-de-l-histoire-11-septembre-2019) sur le sujet ainsi que l'essai _Chevaleresses, une chevalerie au féminin_ de Sophie Cassagnes-Brouquet.


	2. Le Roi de Carreaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edern fait une bien étrange rencontre.

Les embuscades des collabos, c’était pas chic. 

Voilà ce que se disait Édern, tandis que son ami Bohort paniquait totalement à la vue de son hémorragie. 

« C’est affreux ! Notre noble preuse a été terriblement blessée ! Mais qu’allons-nous faire ?

-Ben, l’amener à Élias, comme d’hab’, remarqua Calogrenant. Que voulez-vous qu’on fasse ? 

-Mais, et si les conditions de santé de notre camarade ne lui permettait pas d’être déplacée ? Un ignoble trépas l’attendrait alors…

-Ben, si elle meurt en cours de route, c’est qu’elle était pas déplaçable, philosopha le roi de Calédonie. On a pas le choix, de toute façon. 

-Ouais, me laissez pas pisser mon dernier litre de sang en pleine forêt, ce serait sympa », grogna Édern. 

On l'emmena donc. Mais ce ne fut pas au labo d'Elias de Kellewi'ch, comme d'habitude (ce dernier avait établi une alliance avec Séli et Léodagan). Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de la mansarde d'une femme rousse, aux yeux clairs, vêtue d'une longue tunique verte. 

« Euh… Vous vous êtes gouré, non, Bohort ? »

Son compagnon d'armes l'assura que non, et sortit de la maisonnette. 

« Aidez-moi », murmura Édern, épuisée. Elle ignorait si elle avait parlé à voix haute ou uniquement dans sa tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'étrange dame acquiesça et posa ses mains autour de la blessure qui lui zébrait le flanc. 

La plaie se referma totalement, sans le moindre signe de cicatrice. 

« Wouah ! Comment vous avez fait ça ? Ma sœur Bethan aussi est guérisseuse, mais je l'ai jamais vue faire des machins pareils. »

La mystérieuse femme aux cheveux roux ne répondit rien. En la considérant d'un peu plus près, Édern remarqua qu'elle arborait un diadème orné du rouge symbole du Carreau. 

« Ah, mais, attendez… C'est vous, le Roi de Carreaux dont parle le peuple avec tant d'espoir ? Je pensais pas que vous étiez…

-Une femme, c'est ça ?, dit enfin son étrange bienfaitrice, sur un ton agacé.

-...rousse », finit Édern, par bravade.

Elle aussi, les hommes prenaient toujours une mine surprise en découvrant son genre. Hors de question qu'elle se mette au même niveau qu'eux. 

Sa boutade eut le mérite de faire danser l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du Roi de Carreaux, puisqu'il fallait bien l'appeler par son titre - quoiqu'officieux seulement. 

« J’ai soigné votre blessure. Essayez de ne pas trop forcer sur les combats dans les jours qui viennent, tout de même. »

Édern adressa à son inconnue bienfaitrice un sourire qu’elle espérait charmeur. 

« Merci. » 

Un hochement de tête silencieux lui répondit. Édern sombra dans l'inconscience.

*

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Bohort la bordait. Il avait emmené des gâteaux à la purée de pommes, une recette qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection et qu'il avait promis de partager avec elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on incarnait une farouche guerrière qu'on n'avait pas le droit de faire la cuisine de temps en temps ! 

Édern prit un gâteau et demanda à son ami, encore intriguée par sa rencontre : 

« Qui c'était ? 

-Viviane, l'une de nos alliées. Mais on l'appelle aussi le Roi de Carreaux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais parfois, elle préfère qu'on parle d'elle au masculin. » 

Édern, elle, comprenait. Lorsqu'elle était en armure, son heaume baissé, les gens l'appelaient « Messire » et cela lui importait peu. Elle acceptait avec indifférence les qualificatifs de « preux chevalier » ou de « défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ». Parfois, cela lui faisait même plaisir, et elle s'efforçait d'utiliser le moins possible sa voix naturelle, ou alors de la forcer à adopter un ton grave, pour ne pas détruire l'illusion chez son locuteur qu'elle était un homme. 

« Elle est belle, remarqua Édern en croquant dans sa pâtisserie. 

-Oui, notre bonne dame Viviane est en effet d'une grande beauté, approuva Bohort. 

-Elle est célib' ?, demanda-t-elle, une idée derrière la tête. 

-Oh, je ne me ferais guère d'illusions, à votre place, rit le chevalier, qui avait vu clair dans son jeu. Beaucoup pensent que c'était une vestale, avant. Elle n'accepte la compagnie d'aucun homme.

-Elle serait p'têtre pas aussi catégorique envers une femme », conclut Édern en terminant son gâteau. 

Et ils se mirent à converser d'autre chose. 

*

Édern avait vu juste. Ancienne vestale ou pas, Viviane se laissa courtiser avec joie. 

Désormais, la chevaleresse faisait bien des détours par la maisonnette bien tenue. Elle avait été claire sur ses intentions, et le Roi de Carreaux les accepta, dans une grâce drapée de noblesse. 

Édern fut saisie de désirs chevaleresques. Elle voulait que cette romance soit merveilleuse, à la hauteur de sa Dame - dont la présence l'étourdissait. Elle voulait tout savoir d'elle. Mais Viviane, bien qu'elle sache se montrer volubile, gardait le silence sur son passé, bien que certaines choses lui échappent. 

Édern découvrit en revanche que, par bien des aspects, elle ressemblait beaucoup à une prêtresse, ou à une druidesse. Elle honorait les étoiles, les bois, et priait souvent près d'une petite source qui coulait aux alentours de sa hutte. 

En réponse à cette foi liée à la nature, Édern se plut à lui confectionner des bouquets de fleurs sauvages : bruyère, pétunias, dahlias... Sa promise les recevait de ses mains d'albâtre, et les serrait sur son cœur, un sourire de connivence aux lèvres. 

Elles pouvaient converser au coin du feu pendant des heures. Souvent de la Résistance contre l'Usurpateur. Viviane en était une alliée puissante. 

Un soir, alors qu'elle lui annonçait devoir mener une importante bataille contre les hommes de Lancelot le lendemain, Viviane courut fouiller ses malles. Elle revint avec un long tissu vert. 

« Portez ceci, lui confia-t-elle, en lui posant le ruban dans la main. Il vous protégera. 

-Serait-ce une faveur, ma dame ?, murmura Édern dans un mélange de tendresse et d'audace. 

-Si vous voulez l'appeler ainsi, ce le sera », répondit Viviane avec langueur. 

Leur premier baiser avait le goût de la tisane d'armoise qu'elles avaient bue ensemble, de la chaleur du coin du feu et de la douceur de cette soirée de fin d'été. 

Elles passèrent la nuit ensemble. Au petit matin, Édern s'en repartit guerroyer. 

Elle ne savait si c'était grâce au charme, noué à son bras gauche, ou grâce à ses propres prouesses martiales, mais elle n'eut pas la moindre égratignure. 

*

Il n'avait pas échappé à Édern combien la cause d'Arthur le Juste tenait à cœur à sa promise. En outre, certaines de ses tournures laissaient à comprendre qu'elle l'avait très bien connu. Viviane était au courant de détails sur le roi légitime dont seuls ses proches auraient pu avoir connaissance.

Elle lui avait confié des secrets du souverain disparu que probablement personne d'autre ne savait, comme par exemple le fait que malgré son image de roi chrétien, il lui arrivait parfois de prier Mars en cachette - un vestige de son éducation romaine, sans doute. Encore maintenant, le souvenir contrariait l'ancienne nonne présumée, qu'Édern avait pourtant déjà surprise à parler aux déesses des pierres, des forêts ou des feux. 

Son christianisme farouche se teintait en effet d'un certain paganisme, un étourdissant syncrétisme dont elle seule semblait maîtriser l'exacte logique. Elle en savait également beaucoup sur le Graal et sa symbolique, ce qui émerveillait la chevaleresse, qui n'y avait jamais bien compris grand-chose. Plus étonnant encore, il était certain qu'elle en avait parlé à maintes reprises avec le roi en personne.

Édern pensa d'abord qu'elle avait été l'une de ses très nombreuses maîtresses, mais elle écarta vite cette hypothèse. Viviane ne parlait pas du Juste comme d'un ancien amant, plutôt comme d'un petit garçon un peu désobéissant, dont elle se serait occupée pendant longtemps. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs raconté quelques anecdotes de son enfance, à sa manière désordonnée et enthousiaste qu'Édern aimait tant. 

Et pourtant, les dates ne concordaient pas. Selon toutes apparences, son amante ne pouvait pas avoir plus de la quarantaine, comme elle. Mais pour avoir connu le roi petit, et avoir été son mentor, il eût fallu qu'elle ait au moins une vingtaine d'années de plus. 

Un mystère de plus à additionner à l'énigme vivante qu'incarnait le Roi de Carreaux. 

*

Les flammes la rendaient mélancolique. Édern avait élaboré dans sa tête la théorie selon laquelle en tant qu'ancienne vestale, cela devait lui rappeler son rôle passé.

Ce soir-là, elles étaient assises ensemble au coin du feu, comme à leur habitude. Perdue dans sa contemplation de la cheminée, Viviane semblait plongée dans l'affliction. Édern n'osait pas l'interroger sur ce qui l'attristait tant, et décida de parler d'elle afin de combler ce douloureux silence. 

« Dans la Résistance, on dit de moi que j'ai un cœur d'homme », lui murmura-t-elle, sur le ton amusé de la confidence. La chevaleresse avait quitté sa lourde armure pour son habituelle tunique de cuir et ses braies. Il vint alors à l'esprit de Viviane qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue porter de robes. 

« Ces idiots pensent que le courage ne peut être qu'une vertu masculine. Alors une femme qui se bat, ça les défrise. Certains disent même que je serais un garçon déguisé. »

Elle devint rêveuse. 

« D'un autre côté, quand ils parlent de moi au masculin, ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça...

-Je suis curieuse, du coup, intervint Viviane. Que dit-on de moi, chez les rebelles ?

-On raconte… »

Édern se massa les tempes et tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. On racontait tant d'histoires contradictoires sur le Roi de Carreaux ! Le peuple l'aimait beaucoup, même sans bien la connaître. Et certains chevaliers avaient un peu peur d'elle. 

« Certains disent que vous étiez une pythie, ou une vestale, et que vous vous êtes enfuie quand vous avez découvert que vous aimiez les femmes. 

-Nan mais vraiment, les gens inventent n'importe quoi sur moi, c'est fatiguant, à force…, geignit Viviane.

-C'est pas vrai ? 

-Ben non. 

-Dommage. C'était joli comme histoire. Ça expliquait bien des choses, en plus. »

Il était vrai que Viviane donnait souvent l'impression de ne vivre que depuis peu de temps dans ce monde. Des choses banales, à l’instar de certains vêtements chatoyants ou des instruments de musique, l'étonnaient et l'émerveillaient comme si elle n’en avait jamais vus de sa vie. 

Et il demeurait en elle une essence contemplative de prêtresse, l'attitude d'une personne qui s'était sûrement dévouée pendant bien longtemps à une cause supérieure - et qui le lui aurait fort mal rendu. 

Édern remarqua que son amante avait repris sa mine chagrine. 

« Vous n'avez pas à me raconter, si ça vous fait mal », la rassura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Elle fut récompensée par un regard pers empli de tendresse.


	3. La Dame de Shalott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Roi de Carreaux rencontre une autre figure de la Résistance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à Grazi, qui m'a permis de m'amuser avec son OC et de l'intégrer à mon univers ! 
> 
> Musique : [_The Lady Of Shalott_ , Loreena McKennitt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80-kp6RDl94)

_ With a steady stony glance— _

_ Like some bold seer in a trance, _

_ Beholding all his own mischance, _

_ Mute, with a glassy countenance— _

_ She look'd down to Camelot. _

_ It was the closing of the day: _

_ She loos'd the chain, and down she lay; _

_ The broad stream bore her far away, _

_ The Lady of Shalott. _

_ The Lady Of Shalott _ , Alfred Tennyson

  
  
  
  


Un jour, dame Viviane s'en partit en voyage. 

« Qui visitez-vous ?, lui demanda sa compagne Édern. Qui vous emmène loin de moi ?

-La dame de Shalott. Une pour ainsi dire collègue, expliqua-t-elle maladroitement. 

-Ah, mais elle existe vraiment, alors ? Je pensais que c'était juste des contes que me racontait maman avant de dormir.

-Votre mère est galloise ?

-Eh oui !, s'amusa Édern. Donc là, vous partez au pays de Galles, c'est ça ? 

-C'est plus compliqué que ça… J'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler… »

En vérité, la dame de Shalott vivait dans une tour, qui se situait sur une île, au milieu d'un lac brumeux. Le tout, caché des humains ordinaires. 

Mais la dame de Shalott avait assuré en rêve à Viviane que, malgré sa mortalité, elle pourrait tout de même lui rendre visite. 

Car l'époque était bien sombre, et les conversations oniriques ne suffisaient plus. 

« Voyagez bien, ma mie, et soyez-moi fidèle, lui demanda Édern en la voyant monter sur son palefroi blanc. Je ne suis pas aussi partageuse que dame Séli, moi ! »

Sans le lui dire à voix haute, Viviane songea alors que la dame qu'elle allait voir ressemblait un peu à Prisca, son ancienne compagne. Pas sur le plan de l'apparence, bien entendu, mais sur le fait de voir l'avenir, elle aussi. Cela dit, Kerridwen vivait hors du temps et remplissait à temps plein son rôle de pythie. Elle avait également décidé de pleinement assumer ses talents, et de les mettre au service du royaume de Logres, au lieu de les nier et de se contenter de l'arnaque. C'était une majeure différence avec la bohémienne. 

Et de toute manière, Viviane était bien décidée à respecter la monogamie de sa promise. 

Elles se quittèrent après de tendres adieux et un doux baiser.

Viviane n'avait encore jamais rendu visite à la dame de Shalott dans le monde réel. Elle l'avait consultée en tant que déesse, elles s'étaient parlé en rêve, mais c'était la première fois qu'elles seraient réellement face à face. 

Le palefroi l'emmena sur des chemins du Peuple, qu'on lui permettait d'emprunter de manière exceptionnelle, parce qu'elle avait demandé gentiment et qu’elle en avait fait partie. 

Au bout de plusieurs jours de voyage, le lac Bala se dessina enfin à l'horizon. 

La brume qui planait toujours sur les lieux n'avait rien à envier à celle des dieux grecs. Elle rendait l'île au centre du lac invisible à tous. 

Une île capable, si besoin était, de se déplacer au milieu d'un autre lac magique. En cela, l'île de la dame de Shalott ressemblait à Avalon. 

Une barque sans rames ni conducteur vint accoster aux rives du lac. Viviane quitta son cheval afin d'y monter. Maintenant qu'elle était devenue terrestre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une vague crainte devant ce genre de manifestations surnaturelles. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. La barque se remit en mouvement et traversa le lac, jusqu'à la petite île surmontée d'une tour grise. 

Kerridwen se dressait au bord de l'eau. Elle portait une robe blanche qui luisait d'un éclat lumineux dans la brume. Ses nattes, d'un riche blond vénitien, lui arrivaient à la taille. Son serpent de compagnie, enroulé autour de ses épaules, contemplait la nouvelle venue avec placidité. 

« Bienvenue à vous, chère dame du Lac. Nos chemins se croisent enfin dans la vie de l'éveil. »

Ah, ça, y avait pas à dire, Kerridwen elle était beaucoup plus classe qu'elle. Viviane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie. Elle, quand elle essayait les entrées dramatiques, elle avait une sale tendance à s'empêtrer dans les mots et à se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. 

Mais le vilain sentiment fondit face au sourire de la dame de Shalott. Une vue rare. D'ordinaire, elle affichait plutôt un air blasé. 

Il fallait croire qu'elle était vraiment contente de la voir. 

Kerridwen l'accompagna dans sa tour. Ses murs étaient couverts de tapisseries qui représentaient des évènements à venir. Ou plutôt, qui s'étaient déjà produits, car elle avait rangé les plus anciennes au pied de la tour. Plus l'on montait, et plus l'on progressait dans le temps, jusqu'au futur, au dernier étage. 

Au sous-sol se trouvaient les passés alternatifs, ce qui aurait pu arriver mais qui ne s'était pas produit. D'après Kerridwen, cette partie de sa tour était immense, et en composait même la plus grande partie. Viviane ne la visiterait pas aujourd'hui, par manque de temps. 

Au rez-de-chaussée, Viviane vit en revanche des tapisseries à propos de la conception de Merlin, le fils d'un démon et d'une pucelle. D'autres racontaient comment Uther Pendragon avait floué Ygerne afin d'engendrer Arthur, en se faisant passer pour le duc Gorlais de Cornouailles. Elle contempla également la trahison de Claudas et la bataille qui avait détruit la cour du roi Ban de Bénoïc. Elle se vit elle-même recueillir Lancelot, représentée sous les traits éthérés de la Dame du Lac, puis le laisser repartir dans une barque enchantée quand les Dieux décidèrent qu'il ne serait pas l'Élu. Le « Je pars en voyage ! » de l'enfant d'alors bourdonna à ses oreilles et des larmes lui brûlèrent les paupières. Elle décida de se ressaisir et d'avancer.

Plus loin dans le temps, à l'étage suivant, on voyait un enfant aux cheveux noirs retirer une épée d'un rocher, un médaillon rond au cou. Viviane contempla longtemps la broderie, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Puis, sur les autres, l'enfant partait à Rome, grandissait, puis revenait retirer la même épée, mais adulte cette fois. Il fondait également Kaamelott et réunissait des preux autour de lui. 

L'étage supérieur était consacré aux aventures des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Viviane apparaissait sur certaines de ces tapisseries, conseillère du roi Arthur. Sa petite histoire était montrée au milieu de la grande : la faute d'Arthur, son bannissement, la Réponse. Elle détourna les yeux, saisie d'un frisson. 

« Il est plus fort que jamais, murmura Kerridwen à ses côtés. Nous devons absolument faire quelque chose. »

L'étage qui suivait parlait justement des conséquences récentes de l'avènement de Méléagant. L'Usurpateur, brûlant la Table Ronde. Les chevaliers pourchassés, certains exécutés. Léodagan assigné à résidence, bien qu'assez courageux pour tâcher de tout de même se battre. Guenièvre, trahie par Anna de Tintagel, enlevée par Méléagant et livrée en pâture à Lancelot. 

La pièce manquante pour que la déraison du Chevalier Blanc soit complète. 

« J'ai peur pour elle, avoua Viviane. Surtout étant donné celui qui conseille Lancelot en ce moment...

-J'ai Vu le pire, lui confirma Kerridwen. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Lancelot a encore une part de lumière en lui. Peut-être qu'il l'écoutera. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce soit le cas, du moins. 

-Après ce qui s'est passé avec Anna de Tintagel, j'ai perdu courage, honnêtement. Vous ne lui avez pas envoyé de songes ?

-La Réponse l'a tant bercée de son influence que je n'ai point réussi à l'atteindre, se lamenta la dame de Shalott. Aucun des rêves prophétiques que je lui ai envoyé ne lui est parvenu. 

-Et c'est ainsi qu'a eu lieu la catastrophe, renchérit Viviane. 

-Oui. Alors qu'il existait pourtant un espoir…

-Et maintenant, Gauvain est perdu. 

-Pas encore. Pas tout à fait. J'ai entrevu un avenir où ses deux amours tentent de le secourir. Ce futur est fragile, mais il existe. »

Elles montèrent ensemble au dernier étage, celui où se trouvaient les tapisseries qui représentaient l'avenir. Un grand miroir ovale se trouvait au centre de cette pièce. 

« Certaines de mes visions me viennent via le miroir, expliqua Kerridwen. D'autres me parviennent en songe. » 

Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Viviane songea qu'en ce moment, étant donné la situation du royaume, elle devait connaître un sommeil bien agité... 

La dame de Shalott était une prophétesse, recluse du monde mortel car lassée de voir ses conseils dédaignés. Viviane avait décidé de la consulter car l'avenir du royaume s'annonçait bien sombre, si l'on en croyait les murs de la tour. 

Les tapisseries montraient l'avènement d'une reine de Pique, aussi terrible qu'Anna, la reine de Trèfle. Une reine-sorcière, alliée de Lancelot et prête à tout pour garder le pouvoir. 

Face à ces ennemis redoutables, les forces de la lumière luisaient bien faiblement. Une tapisserie, surtout, montrait le royaume de Logres sombrer dans le chaos le plus total. Viviane porta la main à la bouche, dévastée. 

« Certains de ces chemins se réaliseront, d'autres non, expliqua Kerridwen en suivant son regard. Pas si nous pouvons l'empêcher. » 

Elle s'était allongée sur un sofa et caressait son serpent d'un air las. 

« À mon retour, j'inciterai Édern à entraîner Yvain et Demetra comme s'ils devaient affronter le pire. Parce que c'est le cas. Édern ne comprendra pas pourquoi, mais elle me fera confiance. 

-Nous aurons besoin de tous les alliés possibles. De mon côté, je vais tâcher de rallier Morgause et ses filles à notre cause, en songe. Elles vivent en autarcie depuis longtemps, mais après tout, moi aussi…

-Que vos rêves leur parviennent, et qu'ils les convainquent du chemin à suivre », pria Viviane. 

Elles passèrent la journée à parler de l'avenir du royaume de Logres et de la stratégie à adopter. Au déjeuner, Kerridwen lui servit un potage qui avait longtemps mijoté dans son chaudron. Elle lui affirma qu'il éclaircissait et aiguisait l'esprit.

« J’aii Vu que vous étiez de plus en plus proche d’Edern, murmura la devineresse afin d’aborder un sujet plus léger. Elle est comment ?, s'enquit-elle avec curiosité. 

-Édern ? Une combattante hors pair. Je plains l'adversaire qui la sous-estimerait parce que c'est une femme.

-Je ne parlais pas seulement de ça…

-Oh… Sur le plan, disons, personnel, elle est… Elle est tendre, drôle et sait se montrer si douce ! Elle a compris que je… que je lui cachais des choses. Mais elle ne m'a jamais forcé la main pour que j'en dise plus. Je lui donne mon entière confiance. C'est un cœur pur. »

Malgré elle, Viviane se prit à rougir pendant sa tirade, telle une vulgaire adolescente en train de parler de son béguin. 

« Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. »

Elles conversèrent encore longtemps. A la fin de la journée, Kerridwen raccompagna l’ancienne Dame du Lac à la barque qui avançait seule. Une fois de plus, Viviane sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser à cette vision d’un autre monde, mais elle prit sur elle et tenta de paraître calme. 

Avant qu’elles ne se quittent, Kerridwen lui glissa dans la main un talisman en forme de serpent argenté.

« Confiez ce collier à votre amante, qui le remettra à Demetra. Il sera capital dans leur quête. »

Face au regard désemparé de Viviane, elle chercha à la rassurer. 

« N’ayez crainte, lui dit-elle avec douceur. Si nous unissons nos talents, les forces de la Lumière triompheront. »

Ce fut donc le cœur plus léger que le Roi de Carreaux s’en repartit vers le monde réel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai décidé que la mère d’Edern venait du pays de Galles parce que son prénom a pour étymologie “edyrn”, ce qui signifie “immense, prodigieuse, merveilleuse” en ancien gallois.


End file.
